You've Been Warned
by Mapn
Summary: Raven steals from a member of the Dark Brotherhood without realizing, she started more trouble than she thought she ever could.


**Short little tid bit of an idea I had the other day, hope you enjoy. Ok, before you read this I would like to make it known that this was just for fun and wasn't written to make sense or convey a point. I wrote it in a notebook one day because I was bored, not for this to make any sense.**

* * *

 **You've Been Warned**

By Scar

It was a rather warm day for riften when Raven woke up. As she was exiting her home, Honeyside Manor, she saw a group of guards gathered in the middle of town.

She cautiously made her way over to see what was happening when she saw the decapitated body of a guard lying on the ground with a note in their hand.

Raven shoved the guards aside and picked up the note. Once she saw what was in it her eyes widened, and her breath hitched. Luckily she was a thane in riften, so she told the guards to take the body to the hall of the dead.

She quickly stuffed the note into her pocket and made her way behind the temple of Mara. She swiftly entered the passage to the Thieves Guild.

As soon as she entered the cistern she hurriedly made her way to Brynjolf. She slammed the note down onto the desk he was standing at ignoring the perplexed look he gave her.

Brynjolf picked up the note and read, "We Know" with a black handprint. Brynjolf flipped the note over and read aloud, "I want back what you stole from me." "Bryn do you know what this means!" Raven said in a panic.

"This means we've angered either a member of the Dark Brotherhood, or all of the Dark Brotherhood." Brynjolf stated seriously as he crossed his arms.

Raven was quiet for a minute before she asked, "Do you remember that job I did in Falkreath last week?" "Lakeview Manor, you were sent to get a daedric dagger." Brynjolf replied.

Raven nodded as she added, "Yeah, when I got there it was in the middle of the night and there was only a Nord woman and a young girl in the house. I thought it was strange that a place like that would have a daedric dagger, but it makes sense now."

Brynjolf took a deep breath while he pinched the bridge of his nose before saying, "So a member of the Brotherhood is after you because you took their dagger?"

Brynjolf crossed his arms again while instructing, "Alright, I want you to stay by Delvin. When the Brotherhood has dealings with the Guild they normally go to Delvin."

Raven nodded and made her way to the Ragged Flagon. As soon as she entered the Flagon, she heard an eerily calm but angry voice speak, "Malory you should know better than to allow your people to go after my people. Even Mercer and his idiotic ways knew better than to cross me."

At the end of the little speech Raven heard a thud and a loud screech from Vekkal. Raven quickly rounded the corner just in time to see Vekkal run over and yell, "My table!"

As Raven looked at the table she saw a daedric dagger with an eerie red glow sticking out of it. Before Vekkal could say anything else Delvin said, "Vekke why don't you go get us some of that good brandy."

Vekkle huffed in response but went behind the bar to get the said drink. Raven then slowly made her way towards Delvin and the woman wearing black and red leather armor.

Once she was standing beside Delvin, she started to speak in an authoritative tone, "You had better apologize to Vekkal and if you want that dagger back it will cost you quite a bit of coin."

Delvins eyes widened in horror as he looked up at Raven but before he could do anything the mysterious woman stood up and started to speak with a deadly fury, "Alright Elf, you want to cause problems with the Brotherhood? Well you'll get them. As of right now the contracts for Guild members are now in effect. Your entire organization is about to end. Mercer may have been an idiot but he clearly had enough common sense to never cross the woman in charge of the Dark Brotherhood."

As Raven stood petrified, the woman took her dagger and walked off into the Ratway.

* * *

 **So any thoughts?**

 **Thanks,**

 **Scar & Star**


End file.
